It is known to provide gunfire simulators which simulate the flash and noise of a gun being fired. At their simplest such gunfire simulators may be no more than blank cartridges which directly take the place of live ammunition. However for use in simulating the firing of battlefield weapons from small arms, through missile launchers to heavy guns such as tank guns and field artillery it is known to provide pyrotechnic devices which are housed in a metal block which may, for example, hold 12, 20 or 24 rounds and which is fixed to the exterior of the weapon platform close to the barrel of the weapon in question. Usually the weight of such devices is such that they cannot be fixed directly to the barrel of the weapon. Often the devices are sufficiently bulky to create an obstruction to the sight of the tank or gun crew. Since such devices are limited to a relatively small number of rounds, a lack of realism can result. Also the cost of the pyrotechnic devices, while being much less than that of live ammunition, is nevertheless appreciable.
Our U.K. Patent GB 2250333 discloses a gunfire simulator comprising a combustion chamber, means for admitting fuel gas to the combustion chamber, a flap valve for admitting air to the combustion chamber, means to force ambient air into the combustion chamber through the flap valve, ignition means for igniting fuel gas in the combustion chamber to cause an explosion, an exhaust port in the combustion chamber and outlet valve means in the form of a frangible diaphragm for closing the exhaust port and arranged to open rapidly and with audible result in response to explosive pressure rise within the combustion chamber. In use the fuel gas in the combustion chamber will be ignited by the ignition means, which may comprise a spark plug, to cause an explosion of gases from the exhaust port resulting not only in noise but also a flash which further simulates gunfire.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a weapon simulator which generates sound but does not require a frangible diaphragm.